


I'm Scared, Pissed off, and Lonely

by Splatter_Spoop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatter_Spoop/pseuds/Splatter_Spoop
Summary: Title from Internet Ruined Me By Wilbur Soot.This Fanfiction is not for the faint of heart, warnings are there for a reason, and I may add more as the story continues.This is just gonna be generally fucked up and most likely Problematic, Leave h8, see what I care.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I'm Scared, Pissed off, and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! This first chapter is a bit lazy, apologies for that. I promise my writing is normally better, it's currently 3AM and I'm running on caffeine.

The President stayed up awfully late doing paperwork, much later than usual and he was absolutely exhausted. He was close to passing out at his desk, but he forced himself to stay awake by chugging an iced coffee that Tubbo had gotten for him to sign urgent papers that couldn't be put off any longer.

As soon as he finished he didn't bother to talk to anyone, just stood up and dragged himself to his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed and passing out instantly.

Unfortunately for the Self- Proclaimed Emperor, his tired state caused him to not notice a certain Terrorist hiding in his closet, waiting for this moment. Once he was sure Schlatt was asleep, he slowly crept out of the closet and over to the bed. Without hesitation, he took a cloth that was tainted with chloroform and locked it over the sleeping man's mouth and nose. Schlatt snapped awake at the feeling, barely able to process anything other than the obvious fact that he was in danger, so he thrashed around, trying to escape but the effort proved futile as he was forced back into a state of unconsciousness.

Scooping up the ram hybrid in his arms, Wilbur hopped out a window and escaped into the dark woods, headed towards the hidden quarters of Pogtopia. When morning came, so did the Realization that the President of Manberg was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter Darlings! @Splatter_spoop 💖🖤


End file.
